A strange companion
by Thars doe
Summary: A small town American teen with a secret joins 11 on his adventures Ignore if you hate all types of wolves (no emo bullsh*t) My first Doctor Who fic, so please no complaints, constructive criticism is always loved


Hello. My name is Natalie Lotus. I am 27 years old and a mail women. Today is April 30, 2013. Before I continue with the story I'll tell you about my morning (don't worry, it's important to the story). I woke up to the sound of my rooster, Carl. I had waffles dipped in chocolate pudding (yes, I know that has TONS of carbs, but I don't give enough fucks to care what stereotypical Blonde girls think of me). After breakfast, my buddies Cemore and Clementine stopped by, they seemed exhausted and entered my property from a large cornfield across the street. I ran outside to see what had happened. Clementine is a tall girl with black hair, always in a ponytail. She is clumsy, but very confident. Cemore is about the exact opposite. He is 5'2" with short Brown hair. He is incredibly smart, but terribly shy. As I reached my small group of friends, I took a look into the cornfield they emerged from as a small rustle was seen. As the the creature emerged, it reveals it's self as what looks like a potato wearing armor.

"W-what is that?" I ask with sudden confusion.

"We have no idea." Clementine answered in a whisper

"Men, woman, I have come for war." The strange potato shouted at us and with that he pulled a gun off his back and shot right under my feet. Clementine took a tight hold on my left hand and pulled me into a dash for the horse field behind us, Cemore following us. I could hear the potato man behind us, clinking his heavy armor as he slowly followed us. We hopped over the fence, startling a few horses. When we saw that their was no were to go I decided I would start to question it. I turned around to see him standing right behind me.

"Um...h-hello" I started nervously

"Yes, hello puny human." He responded

" Um, What are you?" I asked, trying to understand.

"I'm one of the many VICTORIOUS SONTARANS!" He shouted in my ear. He got close to my face and sniffed me for a good 10 seconds. "VERMIN! HOW DID YOUR KIND GET TO THIS PLANET?! He quickly pointed his large gun into my face, ready to fire.

"STRAX!" Shouted a British voice. I quickly looked to my right to see a man standing on top on my recently painted shed. Upon closer inspection you can see he is wearing a coat, black boots, a Stetson, and a red bowtie.

"WAHT ARE YOU DOING, STRAX?" The man yelled to the alien in an exhausted voice.

"I'm, uh...interrogating them, sir." The potato yelled back. The strange man jumped off the shed and started to walk over.

"FOR WHAT MIGHT I ASK?" The man yelled in a confident tone.

"Uh..." is all the alien could utter before the British man stopped next to both me and "Strax".

"Strax, lower the blaster." The man asked of the potato. Strax did as he was told.

"Now go back to the TARDIS, I parked her in a wheat field just south of here. The strange man informed Strax. The potato shaped alien walked toward the cornfield he appeared from, slouching the whole way. The strange man turned to me with a smile on his face.

" Sorry about him, you turn you back on him for one minute and he is interrogating others for no reason. Oh and hello I'm The Doctor and you are?" He finally asked.

"Oh, I'm Natalie, Natalie Lotus." I answered politely.

"Well, I better get going or else Strax is going to get into some more trouble." He finished and turned to leave.

"Wait?!" I stopped him

"Uh, it's never just a casual accident is it!?" He asked with an attitude.

"Uh? Well I was just wondering...if I could ask...Strax, is it? A question? I asked The Doctor.

"*sigh* fine but you can't tell anyone about use being here." He demanded

"Fine" I replied without resistance.

As we followed the bent corn stalks left by Strax, I had a few questions for "The Doctor" as well.

"So, where did you two come from?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Well, with all the "Christmas Invasions" London's been having for the past few years, you probably aren't surprised we're from different planets, huh?" He asked with a tired face.

"Well, I already know where the potato is from, so we're are you from?" I asked with am interested smile.

"My planets gone, it doesn't matter any more." He finished with a fake smile. I decided I shouldn't talk anymore, so that I don't make it even weirder than it already is. As the corn field ended, a thick wheat field spread out in front of us. In the middle of the field was a large blue telephone box. I was completely confused.

"What's that?" I asked with great confusion. He only walked up to the front door and pushed open the door. I walked up to the opened door expecting to see a small room with a payphone inside, but what I saw was a large room filled with the most technical machinery I have ever seen. Strax was sitting on a rail, obviously surprised to see me.

"What's she doing here?" He asked in the rudest tone he could perform. I was still admiring the inside structure when he asked, so I was not paying attention to him.

"It's bigger on the-" I tried to state, but was interrupted.

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside, we know." He stated, still acting rude.

"Strax, be nice, the human has a question for you." The Doctor demanded him.

"Very well" Strax waited.

"Well, you called me 'vermin' and asked how 'my kind' got on Earth and I wanted to know the reason." I stated with reason.

"Doctor, can you please start the engines for 'home', please?" Starx asked with great manners.

"Engines?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yes, it's a time machine after all." Strax answered

"But, time machines don't exist." I argued with small logic. Before either one could argue, the large room started to shake violently and when it ended, I found myself flat on the main floor. The Doctor threw his Stetson over the railing and walked out of the spacious room, Strax following him out. I quickly got to my feet and caught up to them. We weren't in the wheat field anymore. We were in what looked like 1800 century London.

"WHAT?!" I was in utter amazement.

"Come on, Straks." The Doctor called out.

"One minute, go one without me, Sir." Strax called back. The Doctor turned around and entered a large building next to the blue box. Strax turned to me with a scowl across his dome shaped face.

"For what other reason would I call you vermin, Wolf"


End file.
